tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Babysitters Club/Transcript
(in a plain room, Stephy, Bob, Enid, Cosmo and Kerry are present behind a table. A young woman is sitting in front of them.) Cosmo: So Ms. Brudos, you really seem to be into caring for children. Brudos: Oh I love children. I love to see them go all natural, especially in high heels. Bob: Riiiiight... (old woman) Bob: So you like children, but not to the point you subject them to... well I don't think I'm allowed to go into it. Woman: I love children very much. I cared for four children of my own, but they left the nest and... they forgot about me! *cries* Stephy: So Mr. Dulton, what makes you think you're fit to look after my cousin? Ms. Dulton: I'd just like to say that I am honored to be within your humble abode and I will watch your kids with the upmost attention and gratitude with as much gratuity as you have shown me. Stephy: Uh.... (guy) Kerry: So your worst quality is a phobia? Man: Well, it's not that bad- (he looks and sees a doll right next to him. He screams and begins destroying the doll.) Man: Yeah you like that!? You want some more!? Who's your daddy!? All: You? (black woman) Woman: I live for taking good care of the children. I'm responsible and. (her phone rings) Woman: Excuse me a second. Hello? HAHAHA YES I DID! (timecard, two hours later) Woman: I gotta go, I'm in the middle of- No way! Girl don't skimp on the details! Cosmo: GET OFF THE PHONE! Woman: What you say to me!? (it cuts to the outside of the room. The building it's in is on fire as the group looks on from a hill.) Stephy: Teenagers? Cosmo: Couldn't hurt. (intro plays) (at the Dixon's house. Bob and Enid are talking to Alison and Colleen.) Bob: Now Colleen, we want you to be respectful to your babysitter. Colleen: When have I ever been defiant to anyone? Aside from you? And for no good reason? Enid: Well you got us there. Hope you continue to honor that. Also, since we've allowed one of your friends to stay with you, we feel it's right to allow the babysitter to bring a friend over. Alison: Hey, I have an excuse to be here, my team's out for the night and I have nobody to watch over me. Enid: You're still a friend that came over, regardless of the intent. Me and Bob will be at the ranch revival dance until noon tomorrow, unless we get no traffic for a change. Bob: Let's go dear, our ride's here. Enid: Hang on, I need to trace my steps carefully. My outfit might not agree with me. (Enid walks out the door and a ripping sound is heard.) Enid: Darn it all! Alison: So what do you think our babysitter will be like? Colleen: If cartoons are anything to go by, either blissfully stupid or blatantly evil. Alison: Let's go for evil because then we'd have a good excuse to go after her. (a knock on the door is heard.) Colleen: Speak of the devil. (they open the door and see their babysitter, Britney) Britney: Okay runts, where's the nearest couch? Colleen: Straight ahead. Britney: Cool beans. (Britney sits on the couch and stretches.) Britney: Ahhhh, yeah, your folks know how to live. Got any video games? Colleen: In the glass cabinet below the TV. (Britney crawls over to the cabinet and looks inside.) Britney: Got it, played it, pssh, Acclaim, really? Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase? Who got you this piece of crap? Colleen: My mom got it for me. She was too cheap to get me Crash Bandicoot! (a knock on the door is heard. Britney answers it.) Malcolm: Heard the mister and the miss vacated. Up for a little action? Britney: Oh, Malcolm, I'd love to but- Malcolm: Come on, I've just gonna, reach between the legs and, ease the seat back and OH CRAP THERE'RE CHILDREN HERE! Uh... how much of that did you get? Alison: We know what you meant, but we've heard stuff like that before. It's no biggie. Britney: Hey Malcolm, why don't you hang with the runts for a while? Apparently this is the only house in Belbury that has a working PlayStation. Colleen: Where'd you come from then? Britney: I'm from Bravo, but that's beyond the point. Malcolm: Come along twerps. I need to practice for next season's game and I need to improve my offense and defense. Alison: Oh boy. (the three go upstairs while Britney sets up a video game.) Malcom: 86! 75! 309! Hike! (a crash is heard.) Alison: I think I somehow bit my uvula... (it goes to the Kadic's.) Cosmo: Now kids, I want you to behave yourselves. I don't know how long I'll be out, so keep it together until then. Tommy: Dad, with all due respect, while we're at the age of a middle schooler, our maturity is of a college-grade level. Marie: Yeah pop, we could handle ourselves. We know how to make dinner for ourselves, we know not to answer the door to anyone, we know to be in bed by nine, and heck, if we get into trouble, me and Tommy have our secret weapon. Cosmo: Your secret weapon destroyed the Washita railway bridge. Marie: How were we supposed to know the train was still being ran there!? Cosmo: Leave that as it may, your babysitter will be here soon, so behave yourselves or so help me god I'll sell you both to science. Tommy/Marie: Yes sir. (knocking is heard.) Cosmo: Great she's here. (Day is on the other side.) Cosmo: I really appreciate this Day. Day: I appreciate the advance payments. Cosmo: With a record so flawless, I trust you unconditionally, plus this is unpaid overtime over at the school, no way am I giving any of those losers a dime for sitting around with their thumbs up their butts. (Cosmo gives her her pay and he heads out.) Tommy: So what's on your mind ma'am? Day: Well, first things first, this place is a dump. So while I'm around. (Day gets two buckets and sponges and gives it to them.) Tommy/Marie: CLEAN FREAK! (the two run for the door but find it's locked.) Day: I'm afraid you'll find that escape is impossible. Now I want the both of you to get started. Marie: Hmph. (the two start cleaning as Day watches them. The doorbell rings and she goes to answer it.) Day: Please be the pizza guy. I'm ready for the first step. (she opens the door and it's her brother.) Seth: Hey sista-meista. Day: Seth!? What're you doing here? Seth: Mr. Kadic sent me. Said that the kids might be too much to handle. Day: Seth, I've dealt with kids before. I could deal with two more. (unknown to her, Tommy and Marie activate their powers.) Day: What's the worst they could do to me? Tommy: Kick your butt? Day: How could- Oh now it's coming together. (they punch Day in the face and she quickly gets up, running for cover.) Seth: It's the end of everything. (Seth faints) Day: Remember your training, remember your training. (Cosmo appears in a small cloud) Cosmo: Use the cattle prod if the kids become defiant. Day: Cattle prod? (Day sees one behind an emergency glass case.) Day: That is way too convenient. (the two approach her.) Day: But what do I care? (Day opens the case.) Day: I HAVE THE POWER! (Day shocks the kids.) (it goes to Julie's house. Julie is talking to Stephy.) Julie: Come on Steph, I don't need a babysitter. Stephy: Sorry Jules, but I need to find Rachel. Haven't heard from her since yesterday. Julie: But I could help you. I could tough it out. I lived on the streets until you came along. Stephy: I'd love to believe your brave, but that changed when I learned you couldn't make it through a Rob Zombie flick without running for the lights. Julie: That's not a fair comparison. Rob's a creepy guy. Stephy: IT'S CALLED ENTHUSIASM FOR THE GENRE! Ahem, but if you're brave, why can't you handle a night with a babysitter? Julie: It's just... I'm afraid it'll be that militant type babysitter that'll force me to reevaluate my life. Heck, if they find out it's just me and you here, they'll take me away and I may wind up in a sickening normal family. I don't want to leave my current life behind. Stephy: Jules. Julie: I love not washing my hair. I love small piercings. I love wearing ripped clothes. I love cheeseburgers, milkshakes, comics, alternative rock- Stephy: JULES! Julie: I was babbling again, wasn't I? Stephy: Nobody will ever change you, and I won't let anyone take you away. Besides, just like you, I've changed for the better. I've even received a commendation from the senate for three months of consistently good behavior. Julie: Exactly, because you're a good person. I just didn't want this to turn into what happened when I was six. Stephy: If worst comes to worst just play hide and seek and stay in the attic for a few hours. (the two hug as a knock on the door is heard.) Stephy: Oh, my partner for the night's here. Gotta jet. Julie: Why're you going through the back? Stephy: It's Jen. (Stephy opens the door and sees Jen.) Jen: Okay, do you have ESP or something? How'd you guess I'd go through the back? Stephy: You're no mystery Jen. (the two leave.) Julie: Nobody will change you. Nobody will change you. (Julie opens the door and is surprised to find Meda and Tyne are present.) Julie: Meda? Tyne? What're you doing here? Tyne: Your cuz called us. Got anything to eat? Meda: We're just here until we could pay off our daddy for us destroying his pickup. Or till we could find ours. Julie: Yeah, sorry about that. Tyne: So what's there to do 'round here? Julie: We could play a board game? Tyne: Whatcha got? Julie: Hmm, oh! I got Scrabble. Tyne: Sounds like fun. (They set up the board. Tyne goes first.) Tyne: Gook. 24 points. Julie: What's a gook? Tyne: What's the rating? Julie: My turn. Cracker. 15 points. Meda: Dang. I need one more G. (Meda's tiles are shown. Spelling out "NIGRES") Meda: To heck with this. Can we play something else? Julie: Okay party crapper. Wanna play... Naht-zee? Okay they're not even trying anymore. Meda: This is unbearable! (Tyne looks around and finds Julie's CD collection.) Tyne: Is that the Scream 3 soundtrack? Julie: Yep. Would've got Scream 2, but then I'd have to put up with a tone-deaf David Arquette. Meda: Yeah, Click Click was a lot more doable. Tyne: Oh man, she has 40 Below Summer, Deftones, Unloco and my favorite Static-X, it's all here! Meda: Good night? Tyne: This is going to beat eating junk food in the pickup truck beneath the moonlight! Julie: I see you two are girls of simple pleasures. Meda: Side-effect of living in Runnymede. What about you? What's with the get-up? Julie: Side effect of living on the streets... In Prosperine. Meda: Used to live there. People're too political there, trying to turn us into mouth-breathers. Could never live where people try to change you. (a smile appears on Julie's face and she gives Meda a hug while lightly crying happily.) Meda: Guess happy teared hugs are a side-effect of living in Belbury. (it goes to Angela as Kerry's about to leave.) Kerry: The babysitter will be here soon, be good. Come on Pamela. Angela: Why does she get to go? Kerry: It's a school function, and she's a part of it. Pamela (whispering): He's lying. (Kerry leaves) Angela: Love you Angela, love you too Uncle Kerry. Sheesh, at this point I'm happy I'm left with a babysitter. Maybe she'll treat me better than Kerry. (The babysitter barges through the door.) Nicole: Get your butt off the ground! Angela: Or not, maybe it'll be worse. Nicole: Listen up, I don't play around, and you shouldn't either. The way I see it, three things will happen, first, we'll have dinner, this depends on how you behave. Next, straight to bed, no telling what you'd do out of it. Finally, I'm going to wait until my boyfriend gets here. Capisce? Angala: Everything but capisce. Nicole: So you're not going to listen to me? Angela: No, I mean I understand everything except for capisce. Nicole: Comprende? Zrozumiv? Angela: Ah, Zrozumiv, I gotcha. (Nicole goes into the kitchen.) Nicole: What've you got to eat? I stopped at a pizzeria on the way but then I realized I had to feed the rats. Let's see, cold cuts, veal, gross, pickles? I could munch on these. Angela: You can't just rummage through a complete stranger's fridge. That'd be like letting your uncle share a bedroom with a ten year old boy. Nicole: Don't backtalk me, you'd lose one step. Angela: You don't get it, if you dig through the fridge, my uncle will blame me. ME! Nicole: Two strikes, care to try for the last one? Angela: To heck with this. (Nicole is unable to get the pickle jar open.) Nicole: You stripped the groves! Angela: Do your worst you filthy archetype! (Angela is sent to her room.) Nicole: And now to cut loose. (Nicole takes out some paper and pends and begins drawing. She later hears a knock on the door.) (Angela looks out her window) Angela: Why is it that everyone who looks after me turns out to be a total turd nozzle? My folks, my uncle, Glinda if portrayed properly. Is it me? (Angela slowly dozes off, but is awoken when someone in a monster mask grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her.) Other Damien: Gotcha doofus! (He and Nicole laugh and Angela gets angry.) Angela: YOU! Other Damien: Hey, it was just a- Jagh! (Angela grabs the other Damien by the neck and violently shakes him.) Angela: Do you have a death wish?! Other Damien: No I love life! Angela: I'm not your personal punching bag! Other Damien: Got that from now on! Angela: I'm just a kid! Why can't you respect that!? What can't you jus... (Angela blanks and collapses.) Other Damien: Oh god, Nicole lend me some help! Nicole: How could I- (Nicole sees a glass container.) Nicole: In the event of an anxiety attack, break glass and insert pen into victim's chest. (Nicole breaks the glass and the pen, labeled "Conveniex" is put into Angela's chest by her. Angela wakes up.) Angela: *cough cough* Oh man, did I just put on a Jessie show? Other Damien: Wicked callback. Nicole: What's your problem? The panic attack, your defiance, is there something you're not telling me? Angela: I... I don't like being treated poorly. I had problems with my parents and it stuck with me. Nicole: Okay, spill it. Angela: It all started when- (suddenly a pair of tentacles enters the room and pulls Angela through the window.) Other Damien: Just another day in New England? Nicole: Just another forty bucks out the window. Something must be done. (Nicole goes to the phone and looks over emergency contacts.) Nicole: Bingo, though something tells me I'll get the same reaction. (cuts to two different people, the cops and grandma Florence in Florida.) Cop: Call the Grandmother: Halloween Kids. Nicole: Halloween Kids? Weren't they the ones who offed Royce a while ago? Other Damien: He owed me fifty bucks, so they're good in my book. Nicole: Know their number? Other Damien: They have one? Nicole: I'll just call Day. (Day is seen lethargically deflecting attacks made by Tommy and Marie when her phone rings.) Day: Can't talk now... fighting for my life. Tommy: Go right ahead Day we're bored anyways. Day: My gratitude is yours. What's up? Nicole: Day, have you noticed anything strange lately? Day: Aside from the fact that I'm watching kids that could give Bruce Banner a run for his money, no. What're you talking about? Nicole: I was on duty, and my kid got pulled out through the window by a pair of tentacles. Anything like that happen to you? Day: No, not yet. I'd say I was too distracted to focus on that but since my kids are still here, I think it's just you. (Day sees the tentacles wrapping around the two.) Day: Uh Nick, I've gotta go. Nicole: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NICK! Day: Uh... What do I do!? Marie: Nothing. (Tommy and Marie burst out of their holding and the tentacles retract. Day calls Nicole back) Day: Hey, I think I know what you're talking about now. Who else is on duty tonight? Nicole: Nobody I care about. Day: Who else, going by those aspects you hate most about them? Nicole: Couch lump and two yokels. Don't know where the latter two are but the former said she was on Chappell Court. Day: Tyne, Meda and Britney, and Brit's on Chappell Court. Got it. Tommy: Chappell Court? We might know where Britney is then. Day: No kidding? Marie: Yeah, only two kids live there, the rest are dominated by geezers and single mothers. Day: This might sound messed up but- Tommy: Choose Marie. Guess I'll take your lesser half. Day: He's just dead weight, but what the heck, I'll use this against him in the future. (Tommy and Marie head over to Colleen's house.) (At Colleen's house, Britney is looking around the kitchen for a snack.) Britney: My kingdom for something filled with cheese, served with an ice-cold root beer. (Alison screams.) Britney: Or maybe some pork rinds, haven't had those in ages. (Colleen screams.) Britney: Maybe I should just go to Sunrise Mart. (Malcolm screams.) Britney: What's happening up there?! (Britney runs upstairs and sees the tentacles trying to grab Alison and Colleen.) Malcolm: Time to polish my ego. (Malcolm grabs Alison and Colleen and tosses them out of the room. He then runs out while the tentacles exit the room.) Malcolm: I knew that training would come in handy, and you wanted to report me to the police. I'm ready for a thank you. Alison: Would you thank someone after they nearly killed you? Malcolm: Not if it's a celebrity. Colleen: You knocked a disc loose, jerk. (Colleen snaps it back.) Malcolm: Well it sounds better now. Colleen: I can do anything. Alison: Now where were you? Britney: I was hungry. Besides, not everyone is always on the clock. I'm a gamer girl not a soccer girl. Tommy: Well-furnished door or not, we will not be held back by you! BEGONE! (Tommy smashes through the door.) Tommy: Are any of you in need of assistance? Colleen: Not anymore. Day: Did you guys get- Britney: Attacked by tentacles? Yes. Marie: This is wack. Day: Let's go over what we know so far. They're tentacles, they've gone after children we were babysitting... I guess that's about it. What's this all connected to? Seth: The curse of Calu. Tommy: Beg pardon? Seth: The curse of Calu. A spoiled boy made a pact with his demonic grandmother to overpower his parents and kidnap defiant children who stand up to their superiors. I read about it in the Washita Times. Day: Okay, so we have our lead. But what about an exact location, like a house or- Alison: In my line of work, a villain so vile wouldn't be hiding in secrecy. Let's just go to Washita and fix this crap. Colleen: Got any wheels? Britney: Yeah... I took a bus here. Marie: Well we could- (Tommy and Marie's power wears off.) Tommy: Nevermind. Colleen: Up a creek without a paddle? Alison: Up a creek without a paddle and about to plummet down a waterfall. We need a miracle and fast. (they could hear So Real by Static-X playing in the distance and see Tyne, Meda and Julie driving up in a beat-up customized pick-up truck.) Tyne: Yo Britney, we just found our truck in the woods. Up for a joyride? Day: A ride! Oh my gosh thank goodness you came! Britney: Can you take us to Washita? We have something to do. Tyne: Alright, but can we stop and get some burgers on the way? Britney: Uh... Alison/Colleen: Fine. (everyone enters the pickup truck and it takes off.) Alison: So Julie, how'd you do with your babysitters? Julie: Well, we both like who we are and we like the same music. So it's all good. Colleen: Lucky. We got the short-end of the stick. Meda: Now hold on. Just because some babysitters are mean that doesn't mean they're terrible by nature. (Meda faces away from the road and faces Colleen.) Meda: Y-see, we teenagers need to show dominance and keep the kids on the right path. Otherwise, it'd lead to the breaking of civilization- Alison: TRUCK! (Meda steers out of the way and the truck swerves. Stephy and Jen see this and jump out of the way as the truck hits Angela's house.) Meda: I'm paying for this too, aren't I? Stephy: HEY JERKWAD! YOU ALMOST CLIPPED US! Meda: Sorry 'bout that. Try being more receptive next time. Stephy: Wait a minute, aren't you two the Newcastle sisters from Runnymede? Tyne: At your service? Alison: Who else do you know? Stephy: We're in the same class, hang in the same places. Britney: We're heading to Washita, you want in or not? Stephy: Washita? Come to think of it, Rachel told me she was heading there before she disappeared. Jen: That's right! She told me she was going to babysit someone there. Think the little ankle biter she's looking after has a demonic edge? Alison: If it does it wouldn't be too far-fetched. Remember, this is New England. Nicole: Geez, what the heck happened- Meda? Meda: We know, big damage, someone coulda died, drop it. Nicole: I see Day gave you my message. Tyne: We're on our way to Washita. You in? Nicole: That's so... your thing. Other Damien: Come on babe, the bigger the party the better the outcome for us. Besides, you want to take the fault for this collateral damage? Nicole: You owe me man. (Angela and the two get on and drive off. The gang stops at Cave Barn and see David arguing with Jessie.) David: Jessie! You can't park here! Jessie: I park here every day! You oughta know! David: No you don't understa-a-and! My boss cleans this parking lot and if there's but one vehicle still on here I have to move it by hand- Tyne: HEY! When you two losers are done whining we need some burgers! Alison: And a small order of fries! Nicole: And step on it, we're heading to Washita to- Seth: Stop the curse of Calu! Nicole: What the cig said. David: The curse of Calu? I didn't think it was real. Alison: Well we almost got taken by it, and given how we can't go a day without dealing with the supernatural we need all the help we could get, you in or not? Jessie: I dunno. I mean, I nearly died during the Cholesteon situation. This is far out of my league. David: You're darn right, she was just about to move her- (Jessie hops into the truck.) David: I've let you down Mr. Dole! (David gets in and they drive to Washita.) Alison: Keep an eye out for any apparitions, any weird houses, someone who'd watch an Oliver Stone movie and not come out with complaint- Colleen: Tentacle-laiden house to the right. Alison: Or we could just look to the right. (everyone heads to the house. They see Rachel strung to the ceiling once inside.) Rachel: Get out of the house... Stephy: Not without you Ray. Tyne, Meda, hold the door. (The two hold the door as everyone else goes to get Rachel down, successfully doing so after some struggle.) Stephy: Could you believe it, afraid that the door would slam shut after we glazed over your warning. Rachel: Actually that wasn't what I was warning you about. (everyone hears a temper tantrum occurring in the other room.) Stephy: Whining? Rachel: Cubed. (everyone peers through an opening and sees a boy being disobedient to his parents.) Boris: Come on Calu, help me with dinner. Calu: NO! I DON'T WANT TO! Grandmother: Oh my, it's unbelievable, Calu isn't going to the circus. Malcolm: Whiny kid? Does this need brute force or words? Seth: It's as bad as the paper made it out to be. Without parents who care enough to discipline their child when necessary, it leads to crud like this. Jessie: Any suggestions? Alison: I have an idea, but it may lead to a cerebral hemorrhage if we don't get immediate results. Julie: Kick their butts? Alison: We'll go to the parents, the teens can handle Calu. Nicole: What're you driving at? Alison: You're all older than him. Meanwhile, we could show the parents that we kids need to have the law laid down, as much as it'd kill me. Day: Sounds like a long shot. Colleen: Come on, the worst the brat could do is claw at your legs, even then he'll tire himself out. Now are we doing this or what? All: IN! (the teens go to Calu.) Nicole: Cut the crap and stop your whining you brat! Calu: SILLY PEOPLE! SILLY SILLY SILLY! (Calu continues with his tantrum while Jessie goes for him. She turns to the screen.) Jessie: Kids, parents, take what I'm about to do with a grain of salt. You'll lose your child and possibly wind up behind bars. Remember, this is just a cartoon. (Jessie grabs Calu and holds his nose shut.) Jessie: If you stop crying I'll let you breathe. (Calu violently shakes and kicks Britney in the chest.) Malcolm: My turn! (Malcolm grabs Calu by the legs and spins him) Malcolm: I'll either stop when you stop crying or when I pass out from- it's the latter. (Malcolm falls to the ground.) (Alison, Colleen and Julie approach Boris) Alison: What happened exactly? Boris: Calu wanted to go to the circus, but it isn't until tomorrow. He's been like this since then. Colleen: And you let this happen? Boris: What else can I do? Julie: Have you tried being firm? I get that he's upset, but come on dude, there's a limit. Boris: Let him work it out. Colleen: I hope the others are having better luck. Tommy: Come on darn it, change! (Tommy and Marie struggle to power up.) Marie: What's the point of having powers if they can't be accessed at times? (back to the other kids) Julie: No parent on Earth could be this delusional. Boris: He just needs to let his anger out, then there'd be no conflict. Angela: THAT WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! Take it from someone who never had proper parents. Nicole: Sweet, now I could listen to what the brat was trying to tell me before. Angela: My parents just neglected me and expected me to work out my own problems! They didn't care when I got separated from them and wouldn't let me discover things for myself! I just got an apathetic response once I found them and I became the butt of morality tales. My uncle, oh man my uncle, I thought he would be an improvement, but I guess I was unworthy! He never encouraged me to make friends, without any idea on basic communication, I was reduced to a typical bully, and that I couldn't stand for! My parents never taught me how to be a good person, to nudge me in the right direction and tell me the right way to react to things! You're not guiding your child, you you, you're terrible, a fraud, my parents would befriend you in an instant, my uncle hangs at my local cafe every day and could always use a friend, you have no business raising a child, so sack up! ...That felt beautiful... (Angela collapses onto the ground.) Alison: Essentially that. (Boris looks and sees Calu's mother trying to go to Calu.) Mother: Calu, please calm down. Calu: NO NO NO! (Calu tackles his mother and it causes Boris to have flashbacks to previous times Calu engaged in such disobedience.) Boris: Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! THAT'S IT! MY WAY'S NOT WORTH IT, THIS ENDS NOW! (Boris tackles Calu and both plummet out of a window.) Alison: Are they okay? (Colleen looks out the window.) Colleen: The important thing is that the curse was lifted. Grandmother: NO! I'm nothing without an outlet! You're all going to pay for this. (the grandmother sprouts tentacles and tries to grab the gang, but they manage to get out of the way.) Tyne: There's only one way we could save everyone. Meda: Let's say a prayer first. (The two run out while the others wind up getting caught.) Stephy: Well, we're about to rub elbows with our ancestors. But Ray, Jules, I'd just like to tell you that I'm glad we're going down together. Alison: What about us? Stephy: What about you? (the pickup truck rams through the house and it crashes into the grandmother.) Tyne: Everyone out of the house! (everyone gets out while Tyne throws a lit match, setting fire to the truck which explodes.) Stephy: Ahhh. It's funny how even after we dealt get killed and had to put up with a whiny chemo patient, it's an explosion that draws that grimy chapter to a close. Nicole: Well kid, you did good. Ahem. Alison: It's the perks of leading a team. Some things just rub off onto you. Nicole: Now, about what you said... Did you mean that? Or did you just say it to get the dad to step his game up? Alison: I believe that limits should be made. I never had any parents for long, so I just picked up on it second-hand. Accepting what you have and learning to listen means that you won't have to cry to get your own way. That's why I didn't complain about Britney. Now, why're you talking to me Nicole: Oh, right, is Angela around here? Angela: Yeah? Nicole: About before... I was just afraid that you'd turn out like Calu. That's why I was so hard on you. And uh, about my attitude, I just don't have it in me to make friends. You have no idea how hard it is, especially when people wind up taking advantage of you. Angela: Well, I'm no expert on making friends, but I have picked up on something. Attention is a good way to start building a friendship. (Nicole sees Tyne and Meda crying and goes up to them.) Nicole: How're you holding up? Meda: We had it for five weeks. If we just had it for a little longer we could put the other pickup back in daddy's ownership. Nicole: Think you'll be okay? Tyne: Maybe. But it'll take a long time... Nicole: I don't know how I can make you both feel better, but I'll be around. It's what friends are for. Meda: Really? I thought you didn't like us. Nicole: Believe me, I need people like you more than you to me. I just found it hard to break the ice, and I hope you two could help me. Britney: Make it a three-for. I missed you Nicky. Nicole: Wait, this soon? Britney: Somehow we knew something was bugging you. If we didn't like you we wouldn't even bother talking to you. Nicole: Thanks guys. So... what do you want to do now? Tyne: Julie lent us some of her CDs, we could go to the trailer and listen to 'em. Britney: Got Dimmu Borgir? Tyne: That was the first disc we got. Malcolm: Since the babes are busy, Damien, you up for a trip to the gridiron? Other Damien: You got it mac. Seth: What about me? Malcolm: Oh why, to tell the butterflies to get out of the way? They'll figure it out. (The two walk away.) Day: He's got you there bro. (Day also walks away.) Seth: I hate this country. David: I hate this economy. Wanna drown our sorrows with ice cream? Seth: Sure. Stephy: I can't believe that after all that you're still alive. Rachel: I've been through a lot worse, believe me, and those times were nearly fatal. I just wish that it went on for a bit longer, had nothing better to do tonight. Jessie: Well if you're not doing anything, you wanna go for a night ride? Rachel: Steph? Stephy: Any donuts? Jessie: Always donuts. (Tommy and Marie are by the trees.) Tommy: Brrr, why couldn't a tattered shirt be part of the Hulk's attire? Marie: If it makes you feel better, I brought a spare hoodie. Tommy: Thanks sis. (Tommy puts it on and their powers get activated.) Tommy: Oh now you activate!? Angela: Hey Alison, Colleen, I just wanted to thank you guys for giving me the courage to speak out. It did me a world of good. Colleen: We did that? Angela: Well I was in the right place at the right time. Alison: You got it. Now I just need to figure out how we're going to get back to Belbury. Angela: And I'm wondering how Uncle Kerry will react to my house getting totaled. (it cuts to Kerry at the Ranch Revival dance when he gets a phone call.) Kerry: Hello? Lanscaper: Senor Kerry, you told me to water your plants, but all I see is a pile of black dirt. (the foundation of the house breaks and the house collapses) (end of episode)